No Heads and a Duffel Bag
No Heads and a Duffel Bag is the 17th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 63rd episode overall. When Randy visits his parents with Joy, he realizes that he forgot to tell them about Earl's prison sentence, intervention, and the following coma. While at the hospital Carl takes us back to when Earl and Randy ruined their parents' vacation due to a stolen duffel bag full of weed. Carl is very mad and destroys all of it. Earl, Joy and Randy return home with an angry drug dealer demanding his duffel bag full of weed back. Carl was left with no other recourse than to buy marijuana from the local drug dealer. Episode guide The time Earl ruined his parents' vacation was #9 on his list. Randy tells his parents he needs their help to cross this item off Earl's list while he's in a coma. Problem is, they didn't know he was in a coma. Joy lets it slip that he was hit by a car after they held an intervention for Earl because he was acting crazy after he got out of prison; a few other details his parents knew nothing about. At the hospital, Kay goes to find the doctor and his father sits bedside to discuss #9 on Earl's list. In a flashback Earl recalls the story. His parents left on the vacation while he and Randy stayed back to house-sit. Joy came over to booze it up with boys, but the liquor cabinet was dry, so they took a trip to the liquor store. While Joy and Earl wait for Randy to exit the liquor store, a young man puts his bag in the back of Earl's car to avoid the police car driving by. Earl, unaware, drives off with the bag in his trunk, only to discover it when they return to their parents house. The duffle bag is full of pot. Earl decides they need to sell it, but only to bad people, not to women and children. They return to the liquor store to purchase little baggies to put the drugs in. The original owner of the bag holds them at gun point and demands the bag back, so they take him to the house, only to discover their parents have returned. His parents are upset that Earl has turned their home into a drug den. Earl, still being held at gunpoint, asks his father where the bag of weed went. When his mother tells them they destroyed it, the man points the gun at Earl's father, who tells the man that it wasn't destroyed but thrown down a well. They decide to go retrieve it. When they step outside, his dad lets them know he did destroy it by burning it. In need of new weed to replace the destroyed stash, they go to the Crab Shack to ask for Darnell's help. Joy and his mother are left at home with the gunman. While the gunman is in the bathroom smoking, Earl's mom is sleeping upstairs, involuntary inhaling the smoke through the vents. Joy remains tied up in the living room. Earl's dad manages to sneak into the house to grab savings bonds they'll need to cash to get enough money to buy some weed. They end up at the very motel Earl and Randy will eventually call home. Catalina, the maid, shows them to a room where they can buy weed. Back at the house, Kay comes downstairs with a contact high. She has cut her hair off and is high as a kite. The gunman is freaking out and doesn't know what to do with her. Earl, Randy and their dad are inside the motel room meeting with Circus to purchase the weed. When things get a little out of control, Carl turns the tables on the seller. He grabs the gun, throws the money at him and demands the weed. They return with the weed to find Earl's mom on the table pretending to fly. The gunman leaves with his weed. Back at the hospital, Earl's dad tells Earl that although he did ruin their trip, he didn't know what happened after that day. Carl got such a rush from catching the bad guys that he teamed up with the police, returned to the motel, and bought more weed as part of a sting operation. The cops rushed in and arrested the dealers. Carl let him know that although they weren't able to take their vacation, he did learn a valuable lesson; that if push came to shove, he was able to protect his family. He felt like a hero and it was the best feeling he ever had. So, Carl crosses the item off Earl's list and tells his son that he never gave up on him, and that he never will. Earl smiles, but remains in his coma. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * The episode title No Heads and a Duffel Bag is a refrence to the movie 8 Heads in a Duffel Bag, starring Joe Pesci and David Spade. ** Circus: I'm just like wondering about this old dude. ** Carl: Don't call me dude. ** Circus: Ah, easy, Lebowski. ** This is a refrence to Beau Bridges' brother Jeff Bridges, who was "Jeff Lebowski" in the movie "The Big Lebowski" and he preferred to be called "Dude". Flashbacks * Except for the intro and ending, the entire episode is a flashback, with flashbacks in the flashback List * List item introduced and crossed off in this episode: **- #9 Ruined my parents' vacation Featured music * "Mama Told Me Not To Come" by Three Dog Night * "Stuck In The Middle With You" by Stealers Wheel * "Superfly" by Curtis Mayfield * "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival Memorable quotes * Randy: Hi, Mom. Me and Joy are here to make up for the time Earl ruined Dad's vacation so we can cross it off the list and wake Earl up out of his coma. * Kay: Earl's in a coma? Carl, Earl's in a coma! I'm getting my purse! * Carl: What happened? * Randy: He got hit by a car a month ago... * Kay: C'mon, he's in a coma! * Carl: A month ago?! And you didn't think to mention that when you were here for lunch last week? * Randy: I got distracted, okay? * Carl: How'd he get hit by a car? * Joy: He was running out in the street after his intervention. * Kay: Intervention? For what? * Joy: Don't worry, he was not on drugs, he was just acting crazy after he got out of prison. * Carl: Earl was in prison?! * Kay: I'm gonna have to revise my Christmas letter * Dwayne: I don't need money, this was going to be my first big delivery, I was trying to prove I could be middle management material. Now I'm gonna have to kill you, which could skyrocket me to upper management, and I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. * Joy: Flavored Vodka is for sissies and pregnant women! * Earl: Smoking weed kills your brain cells. Drinking only screws up your liver. You got two of those. * Circus: I'm just like wondering about this old dude. * Carl: Don't call me dude. * Circus: Ah, easy, Lebowski. * Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Beau Bridges as Carl Hickey * Nancy Lenehan as Kay Hickey * Abdul Goznobi as Iqball Guest starring * Kevin Sussman as Dwayne * Jeffrey G. Barnett as Clayton * Michael Pena as Circus * Ed Brigadier as Joe Category:Episodes 317